


Mouse hole

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and of course swap boys, it's like the gaster bros one but with a little kid borrower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: there's a borrower in the swap brothers' house





	Mouse hole

“uh…blue, what are you doing?”

Blueberry was laying on his tummy in front of a mouse hole with a little piece of cheese and a soda-bottle cap full of water set out between himself and the hole. “I AM TRYING TO LURE OUT THE TINY HUMAN IN OUR WALL. I SAW THEM YESTERDAY IN THE KITCHEN PICKING UP THE CRUMBS YOU LEFT ON THE COUNTER. THEY MUST BE DESPERATE.”

Honey smiled a little. A tiny human, right. His eyes bugged out of his sockets when he saw that there actually WAS a tiny human peering out from the hole. Smaller than a whimsun, the human was clearly a child and distrustful of both the skeletons they had in their vision.

“sans. crawl away slowly, back over this way. we need to be at a distance,” Honey carefully walked backwards till he was out of sight from the hole. He was going to treat this like they had a scared animal in the house. No words, no sudden moves.

“PAPY…” Blue whisper-yelled, “WHAT DO WE DO? I CAN SEE THEM.” His stout little body squrimed backward and he sat up next to his brother’s leg. “ARE THEY GOING TO TAKE THE FOOD?”

“maybe,” Honey actually whispered. “maybe not. they probably don’t want to if they know we put it there.”

Still, the human slid out of the hole now that they couldn’t see either skeleton. They were thin and very dirty, uncared for. Their face was twisted, brows knit and biting their lip, edging toward the cheese and water. 

“hey, why did you choose cheese anyway?” Papyrus whispered, the thought coming to him as odd.

“BECAUSE THEY LIVE IN A MOUSE HOLE SO THEY MUST BE RELATED TO MICE. AND EVERYONE KNOWS MICE LOVE CHEESE,” Sans stated, proud of his logic.

On hearing them speak, the child squeaked and ran back into the hole.

“AWWW, THEY’RE GONE.” Blue pouted, then stood up, “STILL! THEY CAME OUT WHEN THEY COULDN’T SEE US SO NOW WE JUST HAVE TO HIDE AND THEY WILL APPEAR ONCE THEY ARE SUFFICIENTLY HUNGRY.” He pushed Honey up the stairs, “GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON’T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!”

“okay okay, bro. i’ll just take a nap,” Honey shrugged, then stopped trying to hold himself up, “oh no, wait, gravity is increasing on me.”

“NO IT’S NOT, PAPY, YOU ARE BEING SILLY! NO ONE HAS EVEN TURNED YOU BLUE!” his short brother kept pushing him upward, managing to get him onto the landing. “NOW STOP BEING SILLY AND HIDE SO I CAN HELP THIS POOR HUMAN!”

Sighing, the gangling one fell on the ground and nodded, “okay, bro. i’m bone-tired anyway.”

“ACK NOT THE PUNS!”

—

Sans worked on getting the human out of the hole for six days straight. He even told Alphys not to worry about his training, that this was far more important as he was trying to aid the less fortunate. Alphys gladly accepted his notice and left him alone.

The little guy would set fresh food of some sort out in front of the hole, then hide behind the sofa to watch. This didn’t work the first three days. Then…they actually came out.

Honey had cautioned him not to try and talk to them the first few times they actually took the food, so Blue had stayed behind the couch. Still, it was so exciting to him to see the tiny person taking what he gave them, finally! 

The third day of them taking the food, Blue called gently, “UM? CAN WE TALK?”

He felt guilty when they yelped and curled up, looking around frantically for him. “OH PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID.” Blue stayed hidden, though, not wanting to scare them. “I AM JUST WISHING TO TALK.”

They didn’t uncurl, but they yelled, “I just want to eat! Please!”

“OF COURSE YOU CAN EAT! BUT HUMAN, PLEASE, I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND. YOU ARE CLEARLY IN NEED OF HELP AND I CAN DO THAT!” Sans peeked up over the couch and waved, “SEE? I AM OVER HERE TO KEEP YOU FROM BEING NERVOUS!”

They look up at him, eyes filling with scared tears, “A-and you won’t move? You promise?”

“ABSO-POSIVIELY-LUTELY! I WILL STAY RIGHT HERE UNTIL YOU ARE DONE.” Sans beamed at them.

They stared at him the whole time they were eating, body tense and ready to run.

————

Sans was making progress, at least in his own mind. He’d managed to move out from behind the couch after two days. And half a foot further after two more days.Each day Sans talked non-stop to them, talking about Snowdin, and Waterfall, and the River, and how their dad ran the boats. And then there was all about the Royal Guard and how he wanted to catch a big human so he could be in it, and Alphys and her coolness. The tiny one’s stance eased as the days went on, and soon enough, though Sans inched closer, they didn’t run or tense.

Papyrus watched from the couch some days, sometimes not. He sort of wanted this to go well, just for Sans’ sake. Sans needed more friends.

Finally, Sans was sitting right next to the hole and the human was eating their food right in front of him. “HUMAN, WE HAVE MADE SO MUCH PROGRESS! I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE CLEARLY. YOU ARE MUCH TOO SMALL TO GET A PROPER LOOK AT FROM A DISTANCE.”

“I’m…actually happy, too, Sans.” They smiled up at him shyly, “I was sure you and your brother were trying to poison me when this first started.”

“what?” Papyrus sat bolt upright from the couch, “kid, why would we want to do that?”

“Because you’re Bigs. All Bigs hate little creatures, especially ones that take food or items,” they said this as if it had been told to them word for word all their life.

Sans was almost in tears, “OH NO, LITTLE FRIEND, WE WOULD NOT EVER TRY TO HURT SOMEONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE HUNGRY. THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!”

“yeah, that’s not how monsters tend to operate,” Papyrus added as he laid back down. “you guys must have fallen in from human houses.”

“Yeah, probably,” the child sighed, “But with Mom and Dad gone, I’ll never know.”

“YOU ARE ALONE?” Sans puts his hand down next to them, leaning in, “DO YOU WISH TO BE PART OF OUR FAMILY?”

“I…” they were so young, and they’d been lonely until Sans talked to them. “Can I, Sansy?”

“OF COURSE!” He beamed and gently gave their head a pat with one finger, “YOU ARE NOW OUR NEW SIBLING! DAD WILL BE SO SURPRISED.”

“dad’s surprised at everything. He can’t remember past this morning,” papyrus sighed.

Sans sighed also, but squeaked happily when he felt the little human climb up on his hand, “Sans, I don’t care if he can’t remember. You have a dad, and I wanna be your family. So….you’re my new big brother.”

There were stars in Sans’ sockets, “PAPY, I’M A BIG BROTHER! NOW WE ARE EVEN!”

“nah, bro. I’m still older, but now I’ve got two little sibs. Gotta be more responsible, maybe.” He shrugged, but Papyrus was happy. It would be nice to let this little (but not scarily thin anymore) child into their family. It brought a warmth to his soul to think about it, and seeing the way Sans was chattering animatedly to the human, Papyrus had no doubt his little brother felt the same warmth.


End file.
